1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal alarm systems, and is more particularly concerned with an alarm device capable of dual modes of activation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Alarm systems are currently utilized by people who work in hazardous environments. The usual alarm is intended to notify other people in the event one person is trapped or injured. The device commonly used is referred to as a personal alert safety system, or PASS. The PASS must be initially activated, then it monitors motion of the wearer. If there is no motion for a period of time (generally around 25 seconds) the PASS emits an audible, pre-alert signal. If the wearer fails to reset the PASS when the pre-alert signal is emitted, a very loud alarm signal will be emitted. The alarm signal will inform others in the area that someone may be unconscious, or otherwise in need of immediate assistance. The typical PASS is also capable of being manually triggered, so a person who is conscious, and is aware that he needs immediate assistance, can trigger the alarm signal.
PASS devices are mandated for all fire fighters due to the safety features offered. A problem arises, however, in that a fire fighter may forget the initial activation required for the PASS device to be operable. Without this initial activation, the PASS will not sense a lack of motion.
To assure that a person's PASS is activated, the activation needs to be automatic. This has been attempted in the situation in which the wearer is using a self contained breathing apparatus (SCBA). A pressure switch hag been provided so that, when the SCBA is turned on the supply air to the wearer, the air pressure will close the pressure switch to activate the PASS. While this system is effective in one situation, the altered PASS cannot be used without an SCBA, As a result, the average firefighter must have two different PASS's: one for use with an SCBA, and one for use without an SCBA. Thus, the prior art has not provided an adequate solution to the problem of activation of a PASS.